


Just you and your hand, tonight

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «Che mi faresti, se fossi lì con te?»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto questo è colpa di una sola persona e la sua mente malata. (anche se poi sistematicamente finisco per fare comunque come voglio)  
> Perciò Ness, goditelo tutto. <3

Sdraiato scompostamente sul divano, Simone combatteva la noia guardando in televisione la replica di una partita di Federer, che tra l’altro aveva già visto.  
Nonostante la fatica dell’allenamento di quel pomeriggio, si era attardato al bar del palazzetto coi compagni di squadra, come per rimandare il più a lungo possibile il rientro nel suo appartamento vuoto.  
La sola idea di passare l’ennesima serata solitaria, davanti ad una cena triste sul divano a vedere un film di cui non gli importava nulla, lo deprimeva parecchio. Forse una camomilla gli avrebbe conciliato il sonno e l’avrebbe aiutato almeno a rilassarsi.  
Si stava per alzare dal divano quando il telefono gli vibrò contro la gamba e vide una foto di lui e Ivan sullo schermo.  
Sorrise. Quello era il primo sorriso genuino della giornata.  
«Ehi!» lo salutò allegro, mentre si metteva comodo e stendeva le gambe, rilassandosi.  
Uno strano silenzio lo mise immediatamente in allarme.  
«Ivan?» lo chiamò di nuovo, confuso da quell’assenza di rumori.  
Poi un sospiro venne dall’altro capo del telefono e Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Sì, scusa…ci sono.»  
La voce di Ivan era roca e rilasciava altri sospiri bassi.  
«Ma che stai… _Oh_.»  
Quasi mollò la presa sul cellulare, alla consapevolezza di cosa stava succedendo dall’altra parte e un’ondata di calore lo colpì al viso.  
Una risata bassa gli arrivò alle orecchie e Simone strinse i denti, ingoiando un insulto che premeva per uscire.  
«È da stamattina che sto così.» esalò Ivan e Simone sentì il sorriso nella sua voce «Non so come sono arrivato alla fine degli allenamenti.»  
Simone rimase in silenzio, mentre si passava una mano sul viso, nervosamente.  
«Mi manchi, Simone.» mormorò Ivan a mezza voce. «Non sai quanto mi manca toccarti.»  
Il più giovane assorbì quella nota triste nella voce dell’altro e deglutì, condividendo quel senso di mancanza. Era tre settimane che non si vedevano e la lontananza si stava facendo insopportabile. Entrambe le loro squadre stavano attraversando un periodo di fuoco, tra la stagione e gli impegni in Europa e, incastrati tra allenamenti e viaggi che li trascinavano in direzioni opposte, i giorni liberi erano contati e mai coincidenti.  
In più la stanchezza si faceva sentire e anche solo il pensiero di mettersi in macchina per cinque ore li abbatteva.  
«E così hai pensato di chiamarmi.» ribatté Simone, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce normale, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e spostava il capo contro la spalliera del divano.  
«Chi avrei dovuto chiamare, Buti?»  
Simone si ritrovò a ridere nell’immaginare il toscano in una situazione del genere, ma si bloccò di nuovo quando un gemito di Ivan lo fece rabbrividire.  
«Ivan, smettila.»  
Giannelli tentò di mantenere un tono di voce deciso, ma dallo sbuffo divertito di Ivan capì di non aver convinto affatto il compagno.  
«Troppo tardi, ragazzino.»  
Il tono dello schiacciatore tradiva il ghigno che Simone era sicuro avrebbe visto, se l’avesse avuto davanti.  
«Puoi anche finirla di fare l’innocentino, so benissimo che non lo sei.» sospirò di nuovo l’altro, come avesse ripreso a fare quello che stava facendo, dopo un attimo di pausa.  
Simone prese un respiro profondo, mentre inconsciamente cominciava a passarsi il palmo della mano libera sopra i pantaloni della tuta.  
«E so anche quanto ti ecciti quando ti chiamo ragazzino.»  
Quel tono basso e lascivo gli causò una scarica d’eccitazione che dal cervello arrivò dritta al suo inguine e si mosse scomposto sul cuscino del divano, riflettendo su quant’erano diventati improvvisamente scomodi quei pantaloni.  
«Oh avanti, non vorrai farmi fare tutto il lavoro come al solito?» ridacchiò Ivan provocandolo e Simone si morse il labbro inferiore, ricacciando indietro un gemito, mentre la sua mano arrivava a contatto diretto con la carne tesa e la circondava con le dita.  
«Fanculo, Ivan.» esalò Simone, col respiro affannoso. «Mi sembra che l’ultima volta a casa tua non ti fossi lamentato, quando ti ero seduto addosso.»  
Un gemito soffocato da parte del compagno gli fece stringere di più la presa sulla propria erezione.  
«Che mi faresti, se fossi lì con te?» ansimò Ivan direttamente al suo orecchio.  
Simone chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi all’eccitazione, mentre i fianchi cominciavano ad andare appena incontro ai movimenti della sua mano.  
_Ma non c’era. Si trovava a quattrocento chilometri di distanza da lui._  
«Ti bacerei.» rispose automaticamente Simone, lamentandosi a mezza voce.  
Pensò che gli mancava davvero sentire quelle labbra sulle sue, ma ancor di più sentiva il bisogno di quelle sue braccia che lo circondavano e del calore di quel corpo attaccato al suo.  
«Speravo fossimo arrivati un po’ più in là, ormai.» ridacchiò Ivan sommessamente.  
Simone sorrise appena, ruotando lentamente il polso e facendolo scorrere più velocemente dalla base fino alla punta. Il suo cuore accelerò a quei movimenti.  
«A che punto siamo, allora?»  
Un ansimo e un altro ancora, che corrispondevano ad altrettanti gemiti da parte di Simone che era certo di non poter sopportare più a lungo quella tortura.  
«Siamo al punto in cui io sono in ginocchio davanti a te e te lo sto prendendo in bocca.»  
Simone gemette ad alta voce, quasi tremando a quell’immagine che gli si era imposta nella mente e gli scatti della sua mano si fecero più frequenti e confusi. Sarebbe bastato ancora così poco…  
Poi il suono del campanello gli rimbombò nella testa e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, quasi si era dimenticato di essere da solo sul divano di casa.  
«Che succede?» La voce bassa di Ivan si mescolò all’irritazione per il secondo scampanellio.  
Simone sospirò con sconforto, maledicendo chiunque avesse deciso di attaccarsi al campanello di casa sua alle dieci di sera.  
«Ma che ne so, qualcuno ha deciso di venire a casa mia proprio adesso.» ringhiò per la frustrazione, aggiustandosi i pantaloni e sospirando. «Cristo.»  
Sentì Ivan ridacchiare dall’altra parte del telefono.  
«Spero non sia tua madre, che ti trovi in queste condizioni.» esclamò lo schiacciatore, mentre un brivido di terrore scacciava in Simone tutta l’eccitazione di prima. «Se è Pippo, passamelo, lo mando via io.»  
Il giovane rise, intanto che si alzava con fatica e strascicava i piedi nudi fino alla porta d’ingresso, dove si abbassò per controllare chi ci fosse dall’altra parte attraverso lo spioncino.  
Si rialzò in un attimo, mentre i battiti prendevano ad accelerargli nuovamente.  
«Si può sapere chi è, allora?»  
Simone deglutì e ritrovò il sorriso.  
«Sei un idiota.» esclamò prima di terminare la chiamata ed aprire la porta d’ingresso.  
Gli sembrava un miraggio, vederlo appoggiato alla parete davanti, con un borsone in spalla e il telefono che stava riponendo nella tasca del giubbotto, mentre lo fissava con un sorrisetto storto.  
«Sei un grandissimo-»  
La frase fu bloccata dalla pressione della bocca di Ivan sulla sua, che in due passi l’aveva raggiunto e l’aveva spinto all’interno, chiudendosi la porta dietro.  
La mente di Simone annaspava, non riusciva a credere che Ivan fosse davvero lì.  
Sentì in lontananza il rumore del borsone che toccava terra, così come il cellulare del palleggiatore che era finito chissà dove sul pavimento.  
Ivan si era già tolto il giubbotto, senza mai staccare la bocca da quella di Simone, e stava procedendo a sfilargli la felpa che indossava.  
Simone ansimava nella sua bocca, mentre la lingua di Ivan gli stava facendo perdere il filo dei suoi pensieri. Lo sentì staccarsi da lui solo per passare a lasciargli umidi baci a bocca aperta sul collo, mentre lo spingeva in direzione del divano.  
«Che ci fai qui?» ebbe la forza di chiedere Simone, le mani che vagavano sotto la maglietta dell’altro, a contatto con la sua schiena.  
Lo sentì allontanarsi appena e guardarlo negli occhi con un ghigno impertinente.  
«Se non mi vuoi, posso sempre andare via.»  
Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia e rispose afferrandolo per i passanti della cintura e tirandoselo di nuovo addosso, facendo scontrare i loro bacini e ritrovandosi a gemere nella sua bocca.  
Si sentì spingere seduto sul divano, dov’era poco prima, mentre col respiro affannoso e la bocca arrossata dai baci osservava Ivan farsi spazio tra le sue cosce e inginocchiarglisi davanti.  
«Ho due giorni liberi.» esclamò il compagno, passando le dita sull’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta dell’altro, che si ritrovò ad alzare appena il bacino per facilitargli i movimenti, mentre rimaneva incantato a guardarlo.  
«Due giorni interi?» esalò Simone, chiudendo gli occhi, non appena la mano di Ivan circondò la sua eccitazione e prese ad accarezzarla.  
«Due giorni interi.» ripeté Ivan, mentre risaliva la sua coscia tesa con la bocca. «Ora posso riprendere da dove eravamo rimasti o vuoi chiacchierare ancora un po’?»  
Simone non ebbe più nulla da obiettare.  
   
«Fammi capire una cosa.»  
Ivan smise di passargli le dita tra i capelli e abbassò lo sguardo verso Simone.  
Erano ancora sul divano, i vestiti sparsi sul pavimento e un plaid a coprirli in parte. Simone si appoggiò meglio contro la spalla dell’altro, mentre cercava di trovare una posizione comoda in quello spazio che non riusciva proprio a ospitarli entrambi.  
«Tu hai messo su tutta quella messinscena al telefono…» continuò il palleggiatore interrotto immediatamente dalla risata di Ivan «…per un tuo divertimento personale o cosa?»  
Il ghigno del compagno si fece più largo.  
«Eppure qualcosa mi diceva che ti fossi divertito anche tu.» sorrise con aria rilassata, prendendo ad accarezzargli la schiena con tocchi leggeri. «Eri piuttosto scocciato quando hai sentito suonare il campanello.»  
Simone si limitò a sbuffare contro il suo collo, prima che un pensiero gli si palesasse nella mente.  
Si tirò su con un gomito, con aria scioccata.  
«Ma dove sei stato durante tutta la telefonata?» chiese con tono preoccupato, per poi dare uno schiaffetto irritato sul petto dell’altro quando si mise di nuovo a ridere.  
«In macchina, nel parcheggio qui davanti.»  
Il ghigno malizioso si allargò ancora di più, quando Simone lasciò andare un sospiro rassegnato e posò la fronte sulla sua spalla.  
«Guarda che era buio. Non mi ha mica visto nessuno.»  
Fece spallucce e Simone lo incenerì con un’occhiata.  
«Io non ho parole.»  
Ivan alzò un sopracciglio con aria irriverente, mentre allungava le mani ad afferrare i fianchi del più giovane per spostarlo completamente sopra di lui.  
«Tu? E io che dovrei dire?» gli sussurrò sulle labbra, prima di coinvolgerlo in un nuovo bacio languido.  
Simone si scostò a fatica e si impose di rimanere lucido.  
«Che stai dicendo?»  
Ivan soffocò quella domanda con un ulteriore attacco alle sue labbra, mentre prendeva a strusciarsi contro di lui, causando a Simone più di un mugolio di approvazione.  
«Sto dicendo che ti stavi masturbando mentre guardavi Federer giocare.» esclamò col fiato corto lanciando un’occhiata alla televisione ancora accesa, mentre con una mano scendeva lungo la schiena dell’altro. «Dovrei sentirmi offeso.»  
Simone rimase a fissarlo imbambolato, col volto in fiamme e uno sguardo assassino. Poi si rilassò e gli fece un sorriso allusivo, mentre premeva i fianchi contro quelli del maggiore e gemeva, sentendo l’eccitazione risvegliarsi.  
«Comunque tu sei completamente matto.» esclamò Simone, tornando sulla bocca di Ivan.  
Lo schiacciatore si lamentò e chiuse gli occhi, inarcando poi la testa indietro e offrendo il collo agli attacchi delle labbra carnose di Simone.  
«E chissà di chi è la colpa.»


End file.
